


Escape.

by youxiaotu



Series: a few hundred. [5]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, a short drabble bc my brain hurts like literally, also yes i love day6 pls support my bubs!!, did this make sense? no, im rly sick but i thought id write zikun so i can say i tried before i die, lapslock, onesided!zikun, or is it really, this isnt angst i promise u, we will never know its up to u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youxiaotu/pseuds/youxiaotu
Summary: You're my resting place.힘들 때 내 옆에푹 기대 쉬어도 돼요그대의 평생 편이 되어이해해주고 싶어요- Day6, I'll try.





	Escape.

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. yeah this is only inspired by that one line and not the whole song btw!!  
> 1\. im rly sick and im having a really bad migraine (i think its not migraine anymore bc its rly painful but um real warriors can stand through the pain but that doesnt mean i will write this with correct grammar and without typos.)  
> 2\. so yes i am writing another zikun before i die,,  
> 3\. yeah i still have to finish my zhangjun work and yanren work but my 1 braincell? yeah it loves jumping onto random shit then forgetting about the others.  
> 4\. whispers bros my eyes hurt i gotta go now

* * *

**"** when things are hard  
you can lean on me and rest  
i wanna be on your side all your life  
and understand you **"**

* * *

 

ziyi loves everything about xukun. he loves his voice, he loves his smile, he loves his eyes, he loves his lips. he loves it when he sings, when he dances, when he laughs, when he does just about everything and he especially loves it when xukun rests his head on his chest.

nighttime.

everybody should be asleep yet they're wide awake. his hand running through the younger's hair as he listens to him talk about how his day went, how hard it was, yet talking to him makes it all better. 

xukun is fragile. opposite of how many sees him. he easily breaks down and cries but he refuses to show it to everyone else. he used to not be able to understand him. he's on the top and everything else is right in front of him, why does he still feel this way?

now he understands. it's a lonely place that only a few are lucky enough to hold, yet feel like they're going to fall down anytime.

nighttime is where he hears all of his worries, all his problems, decisions he regrets, thoughts he kept in his mind. ziyi listens to it all. ziyi understands. ziyi tries hard to understand.

"you're worth it." he whispers, hugging xukun as the younger sighs, trying to keep tears in as he continues to tell him more of his worries. "don't let them tell you that you don't deserve all of this."

"it's all worth it if we're together at the end of the day, zi." he whispers back, soft against his ear yet those words rings loudly in his mind. "thank you, you're the best."

"cry it all out." xukun does, and when morning comes, it'll all be forgotten. xukun pretends that it's okay, and ziyi pretends that he doesn't see xukun the way he does.

nighttime is the only time ziyi can hold him that way.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: 3_05hua!! 
> 
> p.s: talk to me esp if you love cats and zhengting and yanren and writing and making aus or au plots yea thats a few of the things i love i hope i can get more friends from it kdslfj i promise im just boring but im rly nice and i try my best even if i know my best ain't good enough unu
> 
> potatohead appreciates feedbacks and screaming too i will be back with my zhangjun fic update if i come back alive ouo!!


End file.
